Extraordinary Rejuvenation
A extremely effective, high rank medical ninjutsu. It uses natural energy from the environment and the usersbody to regenerate the body, inside and out. It was developed by Mashiro Kaguya and passed to her daughter Shiro Wushazaki, who advanced it to its current stage. It has two stages of effectiveness and has healing capabilities on par and comparable to Healing Power and the Strength of a Hundred Seal. When in use, the user is outlined by a golden aura. This technique is often referred to as "Medical Senjutsu" due its use of Natural Energy. When in use, the pattern spreads across the body, resembling a Curse Mark in appearance. Through practice and training, the user can extend the pattern to other people to give them its healing effects as well. Endoexorejuvenation Inner Outer Rejuvination - The user concentrates and condenses the natural energy within their body, while fusing it with the natural energy from the environment, focusing it on every cell in their body, specifically their bones, organs and muscles. This causes the body to create several alternating layers of uniquely created bone and muscle, which is highly flexible and extremely durable. In Shikinmyaku wielders, their muscles begin to secrete a unique form of the metal thats imbued with the natural energy. This metal forms a very durable mesh within and around the muscles and bone, making it highly resistant to damage and stress. This mesh works to absorb chakra from chakra based attacks that come into contact with the user while converting it into the users chakra. Upon being damaged, another layer will takes its place. Shiro refers to this as "Endoexorejuvenation", as it is able to regenerate the body, both inside and out, at an extremely fast rate. Omnirejuvination This version of the technique is labled a kinjutsu. Simultaneous Rejuvenation - The user completely synchronizes the natural energy of the earth itself with that of their own body condensing it to such potency that it can easily turn on to stone if they don't have acute chakra control. Upon applying the chakra every cell within their body, their chakra becomes so potent that attempting to seal them would be unwise and impossible. Their bodies regeneration rate is so fast that most of the chakra itself is used to constantly extend the telomeres of their cells, allowing for near infinite cell division. It increases the speed of cell division to the point that any damage received and sustained is healed as it occurs. While using this technique, the users body is constantly absorbing natural energy of the environment at a rate several times that of Fury. Because the users uses natural energy to use this technique, and the regeneration of the body is so great, the user is able to use nearly all of their techniques to a far greater extent than normally possible, while significantly lowering the drawbacks. It is noted by Shiro Wushazaki that it almost completely reduces the drawbacks of the Eight Gates technique significanty, even averting death itself (if used on the victum by another user), though the chakra consumption is so great that when the Eight Gates technique ends, so does this technique. When combined with a technique such as the Eight Gates, and her Quantum Movement technique, this technique allows Shiro to become an extremely deadly opponent, as she is able to attack multiple opponents, at one time in multiple instances at one time using different attacks all from one body. Shiro refers to this as "Omnirejuvenation" as it rejuvenates any damage to to the body as it occurs. The healing capabilities of this technique are so immense, that it can repair damage to DNA itself, reversing damage to it by restoring the DNA to its previous state. The user is also noted of being able to restore their entire body from just one cell. The healing capabilities of this medical ninjutsu is so great that it is often compared to the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred technique, as well as Healing Power. Rewriting Deconstruction The user forms a special needle on their finger or palm before inserting it into the opponent. The user inject a specially modified virus into the opponent that rewrites their DNA. In a short period of time, the victims DNA will be rewritten at a rapid pace. This will cause their skin to turn pitch black. After it completely rewrites their DNA, their bodies cells will begin breaking down on a massive scale, destroying them from the inside out. Shiroa has stated that her people are immune to the strain of DNA and no cure exists for it, as it is an autoimmune disease and it effectively speeds up immunosupression attempts. Patterns *Mashiro's Pattern *Shira's Pattern *Shiro's Pattern *Shiroa's Pattern Also See *Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique *Healing Power *Strength of a Hundred Seal Category:Medical Senjutsu